


Giving a Words A True Meaning

by acklescomebackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklescomebackles/pseuds/acklescomebackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're first born you have a set of words somewhere on your body.<br/>These words tell you exactly what your soulmate will say to you when first meeting you.<br/>Dean grew up curious like the rest of the kids, waiting for his true love to waltz in.<br/>Little did he know he was right around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving a Words A True Meaning

Growing up around kids who had simple words etched into their skin such as, "Hey beautiful, what's your name?" or "Oh my gosh I love that show," was normal.

But "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" was a bit strange. 

Everybody found their soulmate fairly early in life, but me? At the age of 24 I still hadn't met him and everyday it stresses me out more and more. 

"Oh Dean! Do you have some good news?" my mother asks over the phone. 

I sigh, ever since Sammy met Jess she always asks me the same question. So far the answers only been no. 

"Mom you already know the answer to that question" I say lightheartedly. 

"Oh I'm sorry dear, it's just that well y'know Sam and-" 

"Yes I know, you're not the only one waiting for him."

"Him? Is there something you want to tell me sweetie?" 

"No mom I'm sorry I've got to call you later love you, bye." 

I wasn't sure why I hadn't told them yet, they would accept me either way I just never knew a way to tell them that not only did girls seem appealing but so did guys. 

Guys with muscular backs and stubble and dreamy eyes. Let's just say if my soulmate ended up being a guy I would be more than pleased. 

Walking out the door to a new semester, new class, I have the same thought I do every time I leave my dorm room. 

'Maybe today's the day, where those special words will finally have meaning.' 

I make it to my English lit class just a few minutes before class starts. Choosing a seat up front I wait for my new English teacher. 

When he walked in you couldn't help but do a double take. 

My eyes roamed over his body admiring the Greek-god body that had to be hidden under that suit, until I met a pair of striking blue eyes. 

Eyes that make you forget what class you're in and make your legs weak at the knees. 

He says nothing, only setting his briefcase down and pulling out a book. Opening it to a bookmarked page he walks closer to my desk, looking at me through his glasses. 

His eyes were even more tantalizing up close yet intimidating at the same time. 

"Im the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." 

At the sound of those words my mind goes blank, the shiver people say runs through your body never comes, all I see is blue. 

He looks back at the class, "What does that line mean? Can anybody give me a guess as to the meaning?" 

By the end of class I've learned nothing, still in a sort of haze. 

I get up to leave but not before a girl asks the single most important question of my day. 

"Excuse me professor? We never got your name?" the girl looks at him and jealousy instantly makes its way through my body and the look she gives him only fueled it more. 

"Oh god, I'm terribly sorry, Novak but you guys can call me Castiel" he gives us all a smile before going back to his papers. 

Deciding to skip my next class I go back to my dorm and call Sam. 

"Hey Sammy so I need your advice," I pause for a moment. 

"Can you keep a secret?" 

"Dean you know I can't promise anything if I don't know the secret" damn, the lawyer thing completely slipped my mind. 

"When you first realized Jess was the one what did you do?" 

"Aww has deanie weenie finally found his soulmate?" he mocks in a childlike voice. 

"Sam I swear I will kick your ass next time I see you. Now seriously?" Sam has always been my pain in the ass brother but he was my only hope. 

"Jesus you're really serious about this aren't you?" I say nothing waiting for him to continue. 

"Ok, have you spoken to him yet?" 

An alarm goes off in my head, "Woah wait you know he's a him?" If he knew then everybody must know. 

"Dean you're my brother, get over yourself. So? Have you talked to him?" 

"No but he said those words, those exact words Sammy" I rub my shoulder where the tattoo was. 

After 24 years I can finally put a face to those words. 

"So just go with your instinct, whatever you say will be a part of his body even if it's lame" he says as if my confidence didn't just fall. 

"Gee thanks man" I say sarcastically, all of the possible outcomes of asking him out run through my head. Him laughing in my face, embarrassing me for life where I can never face him again. 

These thoughts struck fear throughout my whole body. 

"Do I get to know anything about this mystery man?" He asks cheerily. 

I sigh, "His names Cas- and that's all you get to know for now! Ok I've got to go, don't say anything about this to mom got it?" 

"Ok Dean, love ya, good luck with Cas." 

"Bye Sammy love ya too" I hang up the phone and try to muster up the courage to ask Castiel out on a date. 

The next hour and a half my anxiety fuels my emotions until I finally say 'fuck it' and grab my coat. I walk straight to his classroom not giving any thought to what I was going to say. 

I pull open the door and there he is in all his glory sitting at his desk. 

"I'm sorry may I-" before all the confidence in my body leaves I stutter out, 

"My names Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius and I like long walks on the beach. Would you like to go out sometime Cas? 

He stares at me for a moment before smiling. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words."


End file.
